Just Perfect
by Scizor999
Summary: My first story, please let me know what you think! : P.S. Only Chapters 1 - 3 up so far!
1. Home Sweet Home

**Just Perfect**

By: Scizor999

**Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Home**

_Knock knock! _Ash Ketchum groaned.

"Five more minutes' mom!" croaked Ash.

"Come on Ash, your mother's making pancakes!" yelled an excited Brock, practically breaking down the door. Pikachu bounded in as well and Misty was behind Brock, feeding Azurill some milk from a bottle.

"You're not going to win Brock, remember how late Ash used to sleep when we were still in the Johto?" asked Misty, eyes clouding over for just a moment, with a very faint smile creeping on her face along with a malicious look hinting she had an idea.

"Yeah, we used to have to have Pi- …" Brock started, quieting, understanding where Misty was going with this.

"Hey Pikachu …" they whispered to the little yellow rodent. They whispered something inaudible in Pikachu's ear. A minute later, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's bed, making him groan again. Sparks started dancing on his cheeks; he closed his eyes and, "Piiiiiiikaaaaachhuuuuuu!!!"

"Neeeyaaah!" screamed Ash, jumping up as the shock from Pikachu's thunderbolt was quite the wake-up call. "Ok, ok, I'm awake!" cried Ash, his jet-black hair spiked more than usual from the shock. Misty giggled and Brock let out a great laugh. Even Pikachu and Azurill fell on the floor laughing. Ash, by this time was quite grumpy so he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. Misty couldn't help but notice how much Ash had physically grown; his arms were a bit bulkier and without a shirt, you could see the developing abs' that were starting across his front. She blushed and turned her thoughts towards Azurill, picking her and her bottle up, and carried them downstairs into the kitchen.

Ash looked in the mirror. He looked like a regular Ursaring woken up from its hibernation. _Ah well, might as well hurry up before Brock "flaps" down all of the flapjacks_ Ash thought. He brushed, rinsed, and took a quick shower. He quickly pulled on some jeans and a white T, and headed downstairs. Brock was taking Ash's job of stuffing his face, Misty was "daintily" eating her pancake, Delia was standing with her back to Ash, obviously making pancakes, and Pikachu was showing Azurill the pleasures of ketchup.

"Mornin' mom" Ash yawned. Brock and Misty looked up, Brock looking like a Munchlax that found its way into a kitchen.

"Good morning honey! Would you like some pancakes?" Ash's mom said asked him, giving him a hug, and setting down an orange juice at a seat next to Misty. Ash nodded and plopped himself down into the seat next to Misty. Azurill came bounding up to Ash to give him her "good morning" cuddle. Ash laughed and tickled the little baby. Misty watched fondly at both of them before getting up to put her dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to walk over to Cerulean to see my sisters today," said Misty pulling on her sneakers. "Ash, Brock, do you guys wanna come along?"

"A chance to see Lily, Daisy, and Violet…hm…will I go," Brock wondered aloud sarcastically. Ash laughed and Misty rolled her eyes. "What about you Ash?"

Ash looked over to his little yellow pal. "Pikachu, you up for a swim?"

"Pikachu pi!" yelled Pikachu excitedly.

"Ok, then, I'm going to go ahead and wait outside." Misty headed out the door after collecting her Azurill. Ash and Brock finished their pancakes while Pikachu finished his ketchup and they joined Misty outside.

"Now take care you kids, be back before dinner!" yelled Delia.

"Will do, mom!" Ash hollered back.


	2. The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City

**Chapter 2 - The Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean Gym**

They headed straight for Cerulean City's Gym and invited themselves in once they got here.

"Dais-" Misty started.

"My beautiful treasures, where are you!?" Brock hollered through the gym. He ran past the registration deck and into the pool room. "Daisy, Lily, Violet, come out come out wherever you are my cherry blossoms!" Brock stumbled, giddy from excitement right into the pool!

Ash and Pikachu literally fell on the floor laughing and Misty and Azurill giggled right along with them. Brock climbed out and continued to search for the "Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City".

"Here Ash, I'll get you something eat, come in the kitchen, I'm sure Pikachu and Azurill are hungry as well," said Misty over her shoulder as she turned to the left of the pool into the kitchen.

"Sure," replied Ash, following Misty into the kitchen. Ash sat down into the light-blue chairs, painted with all sorts of Water Pokémon. Ash sat down in a chair with a Milotic and Gyarados on it, intertwined in a heart shape.

Misty fried some fries and gave them to Pikachu and Azurill with a big bottle of ketchup to compliment it.

"Pikachu pi, pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, expressing its gratitude towards Misty.

"No problem Pikachu, just make sure Azurill doesn't eat any that are too hot," Misty added. She got back to the stove. Ash watched her from behind. Misty's red hair was a tad bit longer, and she kept it down occasionally; Ash personally liked it better that way. She still wore the same yellow top and shorts with a red shirt underneath as she did when at Mirage Island. She was wearing her favorite apron Ash got her last year during Christmas; it was decorated with Togetic's. His eyes wandered around her body, admiring her developing figure. He blushed, realizing this, and turned his attention towards Pikachu and Azurill.

Misty sat down across from Ash a few minutes later, putting a bowl of "Macaroni and Cheese; Made with REAL Miltank Milk Cheese" and a glass of milk in front of him.

"Thank you Misty," Ash said, just as gratefully as Pikachu. The long walk over from Pallet Town forced his stomach to give in yet again. Misty gave him a warm smile and dug into her own bowl. They ate in silence until a great crash followed by screaming echoed through the halls of gym. Ash and Misty ran to the door and looked out. Brock was running out the door with Lily, Daisy, and Violet chasing after him with potential weapons (perfume, lipstick, and empty Pokéballs) in their hands, with towels wrapped around them. Misty and Ash guessed Brock must've accidentally walked in on them changing.

"Should we follow and help him?" asked Misty.

"Let's not and say we did," laughed Ash. Misty giggled and walked over to calm her sisters.


	3. Adventures in the Viridian Forest

**Chapter 3 - Adventures in the Viridian Forest**

Brock sporting a very obvious black eye and a dreamy look plastered across his face, Misty looking quite content and relaxed with Azurill in her arms, and Ash with his stomach filled decided to see Gary and Professor Oak.

"Pi'ka pika pii Kaa!" cried Pikachu, with a jolt of excitement. Misty could tell it just challenged Ash to something; whenever it did Pikachu's eyes burned with the intensity of a thousand flames and its cheeks sparked like clouds during a thunderstorm.

"You know you're going to lose Pikachu! Ash Ketchum is a track star! Why, I even outraced a Rapidash once!" blurted Ash, running his big mouth faster than he actually could run. _Oh Ash, when will you learn_ Misty thought adoringly.

"Pi-i, pi-i, chuuu, Pi!" counted Pikachu. Off they flew, Ash starting off with a good lead, and then Pikachu streaking past him. Ash dug his heels and pushed off his toes and extended his stride as much as he could. Try as he might, he just couldn't catch up to the little lightning bolt.

Pikachu touched a tree marking the entrance to the Viridian Forest, and started a victory dance. Ash came huffing and puffing, ending up crawling on his knees to the tree.

"You *wheeze* just g-got *hacking cough* lucky," breathed Ash. Pikachu got a bit angry at this, it sparked up its cheeks and threatened Ash.

"J-just kidding!" stammered Ash. Misty and Brock caught up with them, and when Brock found out what happened, he turned into a regular hyena. He started to choke from all the laughing and Misty doubled over laughing as well, dropping Azurill in the process, who bounced on its tail. Ash recovered after a few minutes, got up, and wouldn't talk to the others. Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill trailed Ash, laughter still erupting from their mouths.

By the time they reached about half way through the forest and everyone had completely calmed down, Misty decided they were going to take a break. Azurill was bawling at the top of her lungs, its tail bobbing up and down.

"Aw, what's wrong Azurill?" Misty whispered to her Pokémon as she sat down on a tree stump. She stroked Azurill's forehead and ears, attempting to calm it. "Brock, do you bring any of Azurill's food? I didn't think to," Misty finished, shame creeping up on her.

"No sorry Misty, but this part of Viridian Forest has a lot of berries and apples, I'll go see if I can find any. Ash, why don't you stay here and try to help Misty calm Azurill down until I find some food for it, and Pikachu, you come with me," Brock directed. Pikachu bounded up to Brock's head and they headed into the thickness of the bushes and trees. Ash watched them leave, and got onto his knees next to Azurill.

"Oh, I have an idea!" cried Ash.

"Well well well, miracles do happen after all," muttered Misty.

"Miracles do happen after all," mocked Ash as he turned around and strode over to a tree on the other side. Ash heard rustling up above. He looked up, and was quite disturbed by what he saw. He saw groups of teenagers dressed like Pokémon Indians, painted with Pokémon tattoos. One of them lassoed Ash and pulled him up. All of the others roared with excitement and started running across trees, jumping from branch to branch like Politoads into the distance. Misty screamed for Ash, and sprinted after the mysterious boys. _Oh no, what now? _thought Misty.


End file.
